


江城子

by shrimpmaid



Category: allby 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmaid/pseuds/shrimpmaid





	江城子

　　书房的窗台上摆了一溜儿酒罐儿，都是我喝完放的，然后在闲暇时候把它们摆成我喜欢的排列。牧歌不太喜欢，不过相较于酗酒他更不能容忍抽烟。于是我俩各退一步，形成一个微妙平衡。只要我不当着他的面儿喝酒，他就一概不管，好一个欲盖弥彰。  
　　然而今晚却不同。牧歌从浴室出来的时候我手里正捏着一个空啤酒罐儿。他穿着齐大腿根儿的浴袍悄无声息地站到我身后，然后略微低下头看我电脑上的剧本。“这里这个情绪处理的不对。”他突然出声儿。我没出息的把酒罐往桌子底下垃圾桶里丢。慌忙之中我的手还被易拉罐儿的口划破。我捻去指尖儿的血珠儿，把手藏到背后，抬起头讨好地朝他傻笑。牧歌却好似没看见似的，照旧不疾不徐地给我讲剧本上没有处理好的那个小细节。我没法子，只得安心下来听他讲。  
　　他的沐浴露是牛奶味的，弯下腰来讲解的时候浴袍的领口就松垮的露出一大片领口，平坦的，一览无余，还能看见昨晚我新种的草莓。他整个人又瘦得很，锁骨底下的几根骨头也能看的清清楚楚。招人疼惜，只想把天底下最美味的吃食捧到他面前。若是他想尝一尝星星的味道，我也愿意为他去摘。  
　　但是那都不过是些许无边无沿儿的幻梦，是呓语，还没有他展露在我眼前的泛着淡淡粉色的喉结来的真实。牧歌结束了他的长篇大论，然后捅咕我的腰，“你明白了吗？”  
　　“啊？哦，嗯。”  
　　他站起身，那些迤逦的痕迹就消失在我眼前，“那你说说，这该怎么改？”他环抱双臂好整以暇地看着我。  
　　他的浴袍是我给他买的，腰间一根带子紧紧系着，勾勒出他纤细的腰身。  
　　我伸出手去把他的细腰一搂，他重心不稳就倒向我的怀里。他的手撑在我的肩膀上，却还是嘴硬，“别打岔，你快说。”  
　　说什么呢，我装出一副乖巧的样子朝他撒娇，他向来受不住我这样的眼神儿。“那我就说了，我——爱——你。”一面说，我一面把手往后边伸去。意料之外摸到了一手细嫩弹滑的臀肉。我搂紧了他然后站起身来，凑到他耳边说，“老师，你怎么能不穿内裤呢？”  
　　他支支吾吾地说不出什么，镜片后边的眼不肯看我，耳朵尖儿都红了。发梢儿滴下水来，直接滴到我的颈窝里。他的手不知道放在哪里，在我肩膀上来回摸着，我抓住他的手，“老师，你不要乱摸。”然后就抓着他的手往我下面探去，他倒是安静的毫不挣扎，却是仍不愿看我，贝齿露出几颗，咬着嘴唇。他向来在性事里保守矜持，却无奈有一个敏感的身体，每回扩张一小会儿就忍不住呻吟出声，大约是这世间最甜蜜的催情剂。  
　　我们在这房子里住了快三个月，每个周五见上一面，却从未在书房里做过爱。书房里除了电脑和书柜就没有什么东西了。也不对，还有一个维纳斯的塑像。是他丈夫最宝贵的一个物件儿。断臂维纳斯早就遍布全世界了，这个塑像也没有什么特别的地方，他的丈夫痴迷于希腊文化，把这传说中的爱与美的女神放在心里极为崇高的地方。牧歌从前曾与我提起，他们刚结婚的时候他的丈夫还想把这个塑像放进卧室，每晚睡觉之前都要仔细的端详，这举动自然是让牧歌吃味的。那个时候我还是牧歌手底下一个虚心求教的小编剧，闲聊时他把这话当做爱侣的甜美密辛说与我听。其实时间太过久远，我唯一能想起来的就是他当时害羞又陶醉的模样，与他现在倒在我怀里的表情别无二致。  
　　我们发展成现在这种关系，其实还是拜牧歌的丈夫所赐，牧歌的丈夫是一个金牌制作人，经常和牧歌的公司有合作，比他大六岁。现在不似以往，性向不是什么缄默于口的事实。男人追求牧歌的方式通俗又热烈，两个人确定关系刚有半年，牧歌就在玫瑰花的簇拥下接受了对方的求婚。  
　　踏进婚姻的围城牧歌才发现自己错了。这话不是我的臆断。牧歌亲口对我这样讲过。在龙舌兰的助攻之下牧歌红着脸告诉我，这样的生活没劲透顶，男人或许只是想找一个能够帮他打理生活的贤内助，除此之外也对牧歌创作的态度非常欣赏。他们的关系更像是合作伙伴而非恩爱伴侣。他丈夫对他的爱或许还没有对书房那座维纳斯雕像的痴迷多。  
　　我问他，那你爱他吗？  
　　他朝我笑着，那笑和以往任何笑容都不一样，他凑上来，有一点儿香气从他的颈窝传来，我对香水一无所知，我也有几分醉意我猜那是他的体香也说不定。他的鼻息喷洒在我的耳侧，他对我说：  
　　“Je t’aime.”*  
　　我从回忆里回过神来，牧歌还趴在我的怀里，大约今晚这剧本的瓶颈叫我不得安生，那么一点儿酒也让我醺醺然，又或者此情此景让我想起那染着醉意的初见，由此我的大脑变得混沌。我迟迟不能意识到原来我们连露水夫妻都称不上。我凑上去亲吻牧歌，在三个月的荒唐爱情里浸泡过他也学会了回应，还学会了撒娇。他的手从我的肩头游移到我的T恤下摆，我去健身房的时间还没有我们一起厮混的时间长，腹肌总也是成不了型。他的手指不安分地揉着那一块还有点软的肉，我吻着他的嘴角几乎痒得受不住。我忍无可忍抓着他作乱的手，他的额发蹭在我脸上潮乎乎的，叫我想起来那一晚之后不久，我们一起去郊区的一个小山包爬山，山脚的荒草几乎淹没了脚踝，一大清早的上边还沾着露水。  
　　我把他抵在墙壁上，指尖儿试探一样的往他雪白的臀丘里钻。原来他早就做好了准备。我蹲下身来，从他平坦的小腹一路抚摸到更靠下的位置，我吻一吻那玩意儿的头部，他的脚趾就蜷起来，我好笑的看着他的反应，然后把他的鸡巴含进嘴里。  
　　他修长细白的手指插在我的发间，我能感受到他身体的轻微颤栗。我悄悄看他一眼，他仍然没有看向我，嘴唇被咬住，发出克制的喘息。我没打算就让他这么射出来，又略微深喉几次我就站起身，他被我这举动弄得不知所措，甚至是有些恼火。我猜他离顶点应该是不远，他瞪着我，眼神倒跟奶猫似的软乎乎的，我朝他笑了笑，然后坐进书柜对面的真皮沙发，解开裤扣，朝他招招手。  
　　他不情不愿的走过来把浴袍下摆撩起来一点儿，那小洞就略微看得见了，他扶着我的鸡巴一点点地坐下去，嘴还是撅着的写着一百万个不情愿，从耳廓到脸颊再到脖颈胸膛都变得粉扑扑的。我环着他的细腰，扶着他让他上下摆动，每一次都能听见一声脆响，这体位未免太深了一点儿，不一会儿他的声音就带着一点儿哭腔。我把脑袋凑过去舔吻他的乳粒，不一会儿那小东西就又红又挺，跟红豆似的了。我却嫌还不够，一边吮吸着一边含糊地问他，“老师你不是说主角的情绪我把握的不对？那让我猜猜，老师现在在想什么？是觉得还不够吧？”我把手挪下去，揉着他的两个囊袋，他大口喘着气，“不是…不是…”他把手从我的领口伸进去，在我的后背抓挠着，我倒是不觉得痛，他里面倒是吸得蛮紧，我又往上一顶，“怎么老师，我猜错了吗？”  
　　我说着话，看着书柜上的维纳斯，女人的脸上是冷漠的，我的手从牧歌的脖颈开始一路游走，抚摸过他身上的每一个地方，把他又往怀里揽上一揽，“维纳斯看着我们呢。”  
　　他脑子还应该是混沌的，没有反应过来我话里的意思，还凑上来亲我的耳垂，又过了片刻，他的身子僵了僵，用小腿踢了踢我，似乎是想挣脱开，我埋在他体内的性器滑出来一点，我又把他往怀里一按，恰巧就撞上了他里面那一点。他趴在我身上呜咽着，眼眶都红了。  
　　等这一段高潮过去他从我身上爬起来，我俩彻底分离的那一瞬间他好似不解气似的又在我胸前咬了一口。“你是个混蛋。”  
　　我举手投降，奈何腿间的兄弟还硬着，我讨好地亲了亲他的手背，他瞪我一眼，这一眼好似温柔刀，直叫我觉得死了也不足惜。然后就又老老实实坐在我身侧替我伺候我那不识时务的兄弟。  
　　等一切都完事儿之后他躺在我的大腿上，没有起身去浴室的意思，他的眼镜早就摘了放在一边，他现下这幅模样显得比平日更加温柔而无辜。我终于忍不住又低下头和他接吻。他的手紧紧抓着我的手臂，问我一个似乎是很久以前就已经问过的问题，“你爱我吗？”  
　　书柜上的维纳斯看着这一切，我不用抬头就知道她面无表情，可我总觉得她的眼里应当盛满了讥笑。我抚摸着牧歌的发梢，“当然。”  
　　* Je t’aime. 法语，我爱你。

　　　


End file.
